Love of a Vampire
by Kid-Vicious23
Summary: Can a vampire have feelings for a human? Can Deacon Frost have feelings for his food? What happens when he falls for what Quinn brought home as a pet?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Deacon Frost

(a/n) Hey all! This is my first fan fiction about a movie. If you like this you might want to consider checking out my 2 other fan fictions: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=722833 that is for my Good Charlotte fan fiction called Good Charlotte Finds Their Gravity Girl, also here is the link for my WWF fan fiction about the Hardy Boyz and Edge & Christian called Downward Spiral: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=748459  
  
Anyways. You know the drill, I don't own Blade or any of the characters from the movie. Enjoy the story! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who's that?" Deacon Frost said to Quinn as he nodded his head towards my chained body. My hands were together with chains that came out of the ceiling, and my legs were together with chains that came out of the floor.  
  
"Oh just some hottie that I picked up to play with," Quinn replied to his boss. "Why? You like?" Quinn asked as Deacon nodded his head 'yes', looking at me very hungrily. "I mean, you can play with her too, Deac. You're the man, man."  
  
As the one that the guy who captured me, called 'Deac' walked over to me he said, "Not right now Quinn…maybe later. Leave. I want some alone time with the new…" Deacon stopped and looked me up and down, then continued with, "…pet."  
  
"Whatever. You're the boss. Just don't suck her dry. Save some for me, alright?"  
  
Deacon flicked his hand in dismissal as Quinn left the room. Deacon Frost came even closer to me. He was so close I could feel his surprisingly hot breath on my neck. The scent of his rugged cologne engulfed me. Deacon raised the back of his left hand and stroked my left cheek. He then dropped it and brought up his index finger of his right hand and started to wipe the blood off the left corner of my lips. I was sick of his shit so I bit his finger. He pulled it back quickly and said, "Fuck!" After that he sucked my blood off his finger in a sexual way and then continued saying, "Now we're the only ones who are supposed to be biting…speaking of which," he turned my head from one side to the other checking for bite marks on my neck. "It seems Quinn didn't get that friendly with you yet. So, where did he pick you up, Sweetheart?"  
  
"Just cut the small talk and bite me already," I replied in a sharp, cold voice letting him know that I knew exactly what he is.  
  
"I'm Deacon. Deacon Frost. What's your name? And, I'm not gonna bite you, Sweetness."  
  
"Your not?" I asked a bit skeptical, confused, and shocked all at the same time.  
  
"Now why would I do that? You seem to think you know what I am, so why don't you tell me, Sugar."  
  
"First of all, stop calling me Sweetness and Sugar you pi--"  
  
I was cut off short with, "I'll stop calling you Sweetness once you tell me what your name is, Baby."  
  
"Ugh! Fine. Alright. Riley. My name is Riley. Are you happy now?!"  
  
"Getting there…" he said looking me up and down, licking his lips. "Now, back to what you think I am."  
  
"Think? Oh I think you're an asshole. But that's not the point. I know what you are. You're a heartless, bloodsucking son of a bitch, lowlife, scum."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Such language from such a pretty little girl. But you are right. I am a vampire."  
  
"No shit. But why aren't you gonna bite me? Am I not good enough for ya or something?" I asked lightening up and getting more curious by the minute.  
  
"It's not that at all," Deacon answered, remaining mysterious.  
  
"Then what is it?" I demanded growing impatient of his stupid mind games.  
  
"I haven't figured that part out yet. But when I do, I'll let ya know."  
  
"Well if you aren't going to bite me, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Now that is the question of the hour, isn't it?"  
  
"Do you always have to answer my questions with another question?"  
  
"Do you always put so much feeling into your arguments?"  
  
"And what would you know about feelings, Deacon?"  
  
"I happen to know a lot more about it then you think I know."  
  
"Oooo. He actually answered a question. Shh. Do you hear that noise? I think HELL is freezing over." Deacon couldn't help but laugh at my spunky attitude.  
  
He started clapping his hands as he said, "Not bad. Not bad at all. I can't wait to see what words come out of those beautiful lips next." 


	2. Chapter 2: Chains and a silk dress

"So, where did you pick her up at?" Deacon asked Quinn. They were standing all the way across the room from me so I couldn't hear what they were talking about, yet they could still keep their eyes on me.  
  
"I found her in a nightclub," Quinn replied.  
  
"One of mine?" Deacon inquired looking at me.  
  
"Nah. It was just a regular nightclub. She was walking to her car when I knocked her out with a beer bottle over the head."  
  
"And what exactly do you plan on doing with her?"  
  
"Well, I do like that thought you had of making her my play thing. You know, suck and sex."  
  
"So eventually you plan on killing her?"  
  
"Well yeah. That's the inevitable. Unless…you want me to turn her…?"  
  
"How 'bout this Quinn," Deacon said turning his attention back to Quinn. "How 'bout you leave her to me, and you leave her alone."  
  
"What's with you Deac?! You're acting so strange about her! You've never acted this way over a human before! I mean, every other time I bring home a girl you let me do whatever the hell I want to with her!"  
  
"Look Quinn!" Deacon said getting right back in Quinn's face. "I don't have to explain myself to anybody!" He then looked at me looking at him and Quinn. He quieted down so I couldn't hear them anymore. "If you don't like my rules, why don't you go to Gitano and see what he wants you to do."  
  
"G-Gitano?" Quinn asked. Deacon nodded his head. "No, no. That's okay. You can have her. I'll just get another girl. Would you like me to take her to your quarters?"  
  
"That would be nice. Oh and Quinn? Get her cleaned up will ya?"  
  
Quinn nodded his head and walked over to me. He pushed his body against mine and unchained my legs. I tried to kick him but I couldn't move under his body weight. He then held both my arms down with his one hand and unchained them with the other. I screamed and tried to get out of his grip. "Where do you think you're gonna go?" Quinn questioned as he threw me over his shoulder. "There's maximum security in this place." I screamed loudly again, right in his ear again. "If you don't stop that screamin' I will knock you out again." I ignored him and screamed again. "That's it…you asked for it…" I felt a sharp pain, then everything went black.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
I woke up several hours later. I slowly opened my eyes allowing the harsh light to invade my pupils. I cringed at the light and from the pain in my head and neck. I went to rub my eyes until I realized I was chained again…but this time to a bed and in a completely different room. I groaned and sat up a little. I looked down at myself and noticed my clothes were changed. I was now wearing a very low cut, black silk dress.  
  
"Evening sleeping beauty," a voice said from the shadows. I looked around to see who the voice belonged to. Then Deacon stepped out and walked over to me, sitting on the side of the bed. 


End file.
